A Happy (Virtual) Life
by beegene
Summary: Yasuhara is a model student and he definitely does not spend most of his time in class making cute Sim versions of himself, his crush, and their five adorable kids. [Yasune High School AU, single chapter]


**_"Yes, there's a reason you can't see my played families on The Sims."_**

* * *

"Yasuhara," Mai scolded, leaning over to look at Yasuhara's computer screen. "You're going to actually pay attention today, right?"

Yasuhara was sat at the back of the classroom in his Aquatic Science class, his laptop was open like he was prepared to take digital notes. Instead of taking notes, however, he was in the Create-a-Sim screen making a new family in the Sims 4.

"I've already studied these notes online." He didn't look up from his screen.

Mai rolled her eyes.

"Well," she sighed. "At least make me a Sim in your game while you're at it."

Yasuhara nodded, "Will do, friend."

As the warning bell sounded, Eugene and Oliver Davis came strolling through the door and took their seats in the desks in front of Yasuhara and Mai, respectively.

"Hey," Eugene nodded politely at Yasuhara. "Getting an early start on the assignment, then?" He indicated Yasuhara's laptop.

"Oh, you know I am!" he lied easily, grinning at Eugene as he took his seat.

Mai blushed and mumbled a hello to Oliver as he took the seat in front of her. He gave a terse nod back.

Yasuhara sniggered, but was quickly silenced as Mai shot him a glare.

As Mrs. Allen began her lecture on the Ocean Zones, Yasuhara pretended to listen as he finished choosing outfits for his Sim. His mouse hovered over the Add-a-Sim button. Yasuhara's Sim needed an attractive husband.

He blushed as his eyes flickered over to Eugene unconsciously. If he could have anyone be his Sim's husband, it would be Eugene. He was cute and thoughtful and caring. Really Eugene would be the perfect Sim, as he was already the perfect person.

 _Screw it_ , Yasuhara thought. He pressed the button to create a new Sim and typed E-u-g-e-n-e D-a-v-i-s in as the Sim's name. He then realized just how difficult it was to capture all of Eugene's charming features into a video game character.

He adjusted the Sim's jawline, glancing up and Eugene's to check his work. Then he chose a nose, adjusted the fullness of his cheeks, and began looking through options to find a pair of eyes that matched Eugene's.

Mrs. Allen was lecturing on the Aphotic zones of the ocean by the time Yasuhara was done with the fine adjustments of Eugene's face.

He began choosing outfits and traits for Eugene's Sim. He dressed Eugene in smart clothes, dress shirts and nice jeans, much like his own Sim. Traits were not hard to choose. He set Eugene's aspiration to 'Knowledge - Renaissance Sim' because it seemed to Yasuhara that Eugene was good at everything. He chose 'Genius' and 'Good' as Eugene's first two traits, but was unsure of a third. In a moment of self-service, he chose 'Romantic'.

Mai looked up from her notes and over at Yasuhara's screen. She stared at the screen in disbelief before whipping out her phone and typing a message out.

 _ **Really, Yasu? -Mai**_

Yasuhara blushed as he typed his reply back.

 ** _my sim needed a husband! -O. Yasuhara_**

Mai rolled her eyes and pocketed her phone again before resuming her note-taking.

Yasuhara went to his Sim's basic information and changed his relationship with Eugene to 'Husband'. If only…

He decided that he wanted to have a family. He used the 'Play with Genetics' feature and created a set of twins, two girls aged up to 'Kid'. He called them Wren and Vera Yasuhara-Davis. He also created triplets, two boys and another girl, using this same feature, but left their age at 'Toddler'. He called them Elliott, James, and Melanie Yasuhara-Davis. He was only slightly ashamed of the fact that he already had all these names picked out.

He spent more time thinking about being married to Eugene than he would like to admit.

The bell rung and Yasuhara saved his game before quickly closing his laptop.

"Ready?" he asked Mai. They had next class together as well so they always walked with each other.

Mai nodded and followed him out of the classroom, waving goodbye to the Davis twins as they left.

As soon as they were at a safe distance from the classroom, Mai turned on Yasuhara.

"You were making Eugene your husband in the Sims?" She said this like he had committed a crime.

"Like I said, my Sim needed a husband."

Mai rolled her eyes.

"I could make Oliver your husband if you like…"

"No!"

"I'm gonna do it."

Mai grumbled something about Yasuhara being a creep as they entered their English classroom.

Yasuhara pulled out his laptop again.

"Don't tell me you're going to play Sims in this class, too?" she knitted her eyebrows.

"All we're doing today is catching up on the reading." Yasuhara clicked on his saved game and began choosing a house for his new family.

Mai frowned.

"And let me guess…"

"I've already done it."

"Of course." Mai pulled out her copy of Pride and Prejudice and began reading.

Yasuhara chose a cute three-bedroom modern house for his Yasuhara-Davis Sims family. He cheated several thousand Simoleons so that he could buy the house and decorate it as he pleased.

He decorated one room with lots of cute yellow and pink things for the three girls, complete with a pink car bed for little Meg. He decorated the adjacent room with orange and blue for the boys. They had matching blue car beds and lots of toys on the floor.

The whole house was decorated perfectly by the end of English class. Yasuhara had chosen a simple gray color scheme, with subtle accents of yellow - Eugene's favorite color.

In two class periods, he had created a perfect domestic life with Eugene and their five adorable children.

"You have five kids?" Mai asked, incredulous, as she saw the seven faces at the bottom of the Sims 4 window.

Yasuhara laughed nervously.

"I got carried away…" he closed his laptop again.

"I'd say so."

"You going to the library for free period still?"

Mai nodded, taking a turn down the hallway towards the library entrance.

They entered the library and saw that the table they usually sat at to study was taken. The Davis twins were there, comparing their worksheets.

Yasuhara and Mai shared a look before going over to take the seats at the table across from them.

"Hey," Eugene smiled broadly.

"Mind if we sit here?" Mai set her backpack down on the floor next to her seat.

"Not at all!" Eugene held up his packet of worksheets. "Noll and I are just comparing notes for Aquatics, you can join us if you like, the more of us work together, the better our answers will be."

"Oh, yeah," Yasuhara opened his laptop. "Let me see, I think my notes are all online."

Mai rolled her eyes at Yasuhara's screen. The Sims was still open.

Oliver raised a questioning eyebrow at Mai's expression.

"Why did you roll your eyes?" he asked. "Keeping online copies of notes is actually quite prudent. Maybe you wouldn't lose your notes so often if they were backed up online."

Mai blushed.

"Yasu's always playing the Sims in class when he should be working." She ignored Yasuhara's glare.

"Oh!" Eugene grinned. "I love that game!"

"I only play when I'm caught up on my work, thank you very much." Yasuhara forced a smile in Mai's direction.

"Do you have a family you're playing?" Eugene asked, sounding genuinely interested.

Yasuhara's eyes widened.

"Oh, um, shouldn't we do the note thing? Those are due tomorrow!" He quickly realized how bad it would be if Eugene actually wanted to see hiss family. How would he explain the fact that he had married their Sims to each other?

"I want to see!" Eugene protested. "We have plenty of time!"

Oliver glared at his brother for a moment before rising from his seat.

"Mai?" he said, taking his backpack.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come with me to another table so that we can actually get some work done?"

Yasuhara gave her a look. She better not leave him like this.

"Sure!"

Mai took her bag and skipped away after Oliver to the other side of the school library.

Damn her.

"Now we don't even have to work at all!" Eugene smiled triumphantly. "I finished that packet ages ago, but Noll always wants every answer to be perfect."

Yasuhara forced a smile.

"Now show me your Sims, I want to see!"

"Eugene." Yasuhara grimaced. "There is a reason you can't see my Sim family."

Eugene frowned.

"What reason could there be for that?"

"Because, um, because I'm gay and my Sim has a husband."

Eugene's concerned expression melted off of his face.

"Oh!" he laughed. "That's nothing. I'm gay too, you know."

"Really?"

"Well, bisexual." Eugene reached for Yasuhara's laptop. "Now gimme."

"No!" Yasuhara's grip on the laptop tightened. "I…"

"What?"

"Ugh." Yasuhara pouted. "Fine, just look! But I'll be in the corner trying to recover from the shame for the rest of my life."

"Why would you be ashamed?" Eugene turned the laptop towards himself and studied the screen.

His expression, though confused at first, slowly turned into something Yasuhara couldn't quite place. Recognition, maybe? If he did not know any better, he would say that Eugene's cheeks were pink.

"You made me your husband?" Eugene laughed.

"Please," Yasuhara hid his face in his hands. "Spare me the torment."

"As creepy as this is," Eugene pushed the laptop back toward Yasuhara. "I'm mostly flattered."

"Stop."

"No, really! It's kinda cute."

"Stop it!" Yasuhara squeaked. "You're lying."

"Never." Eugene's voice was soft. "I never lie."

"That's a lie." Yasuhara uncovered his face, though he still refused to make eye contact.

"Well," Eugene amended. "I'm not lying now."

Yasuhara closed his laptop and stuck it in his backpack.

"What was that," Eugene asked. "Five kids? They were super cute."

"You're teasing me!"

"Only a little."

Yasuhara pouted.

"Yasuhara, I am honored to be your Sim husband but…"

"But?"

"But I'd much rather be your real-life boyfriend."

* * *

 _ **hi I felt like writing a cutesy one shot and this just happened. it's high-key based on me bc literally all I did in high school was play Sims 4. shout out to my girl Schmagan Schmallen who was the best Aq. Sci teacher and put up with me playing Sims in her class 24/7. also shout out to my girls Vitamin and Kelp B who gave me shit for playing Sims in class constantly, love you guys! thank you so much to Hannah for the prompt and editing! please rate and review if you don't mind!**_

 _ **love, Bee**_


End file.
